Chasing Life
by ValkyrieReneStark
Summary: Ryland Stan and Jon Good had been dating for a year and things were going great until Holland got terrible news, she had a lump in her left breast. Not wanting dean to have to deal with her being sick she breaks up with Jon. When Jon Finds out what will he do? Will go to her and be with her when she needs him most, or turn his back on her. DA/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing Life.**

**Chapter One:**

Ryland sat across from her best friend Nikki Bella; her leg shook nervously as Nikki took a drink of her water.

"are you okay, Ry? You seem nervous." she asked; Ryland took a deep breath,

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I was wondering if you would come with me?" Nikki looked at her friend concerned; had it been just a normal check up; Ryland would not have asked Nikki to come,

"are you okay?" she asked; Ryland frowned and shook her head.

"i found a lump, in my left breast." she whispered; Nikki gasped; as tears filled the redhead eyes as she continued. "I had tests done and the doctor called me today to have me come in to see the results, and I want, no I need someone to come with me. I don't want to ask Jon until I know for sure."

Nikki frowned, stood up and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"of course I'll go with you, Ry, you don't even have to ask." Ryland smiled and hugged Nikki before the two go back to their salads.

* * *

-the next day-

Nikki and Ryland sat nervously in the chairs across from the doctor; awaiting Ryland's results. The doctor entered and Nikki took Ryland's hand.

"Miss Stan we have looked at your scans and there is a 6cm Tumor in your left breast; we are going to have to remove it to determine what stage it is and then we will discuss treatments and such. I am very sorry this has happened to you Miss Stan but I assure you that we will take very good care of you." Dr. Evans said frowning; Nikki frowned as her friend broke down; Dr. Evans grabbed a box of Kleenex and handed them to Nikki; "I'll give you girls a moment before we discuss dates."

Nikki nodded as she handed Ryland some tissues. She couldn't believe what was happening, why Ryland, Why now.

"Ryland it isn't the end of the world sweetie, you will get through this. You are the strongest woman I know." Ryland doesn't say anything but hugs Nikki, it took a few minutes before Ryland was calm enough to have the doctor talk to her. They decided she would be doing the surgery a week from thursday so Nikki could be there for the surgery.

"are you sure you don't want to have Jon be here with you?" Nikki asked; Ryland shook her head and told Nikki she would call him later.

That night Ryland laid on her bed trying to figure out what to do with Jon, she loved him too much to make him put up with her being sick. Her phone rand waking her up from her deep thought. *_My unstable lover* _stared her in her face as she sighed and answered.

"hey babe." Jon said; Ryland smiled but tears filled her eyes as he talked about a movie deal, she had made her decision. "how was your day?"

"Jon, I can't do this anymore." she whispered; she heard Jon take a deep breath.

"do what?" he asked; Ryland let out a shaky breath before continuing,

"us, I can't do this anymore Jon, you deserve more." she said;

"what are you talking about Ryland? I barely deserve you, what's going on baby just talk to me."

"I just need space Jon! Please just leave me alone." she said quickly before hanging up; she curled up into a ball and cried.

* * *

When it was finally the day of the surgery, Nikki stood next Ryland's parents as she laid in the hospital bed waiting for the nurses to take her to the operation room. Ryland had made Nikki promise that she would be the only one who knew, Nikki didn't like it but it was Ryland's choice. Marie, Ryland's mother, took Nikki's hand as the nurses carted off to the operation,

"I will go get some coffee." Ryland's Father Jensen said, his German accent flaring up with the worry for his only child.

They sat there for two hours before a nurse walked out and led them to a small room where the doctor would tell them the diagnosis. Dr. Evans walked in, a frown on his face.

"it was a stage 2B breast cancer, which means in her case, The tumor is larger than five centimeters, but has not spread to any axillary lymph nodes. But I do what to have her got thought three rounds of chemo just to make sure the cancer didn't spread."

Nikki frowned as Marie began to cry,

"I would like to start her on chemo in two weeks." Dr. Evans said sadly; Nikki nodded sat down next to Marie and held her as she cried.

* * *

**I am working on chapter two, that will take place about two months after this one. I hope you like it!**

**VRS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

It had been six months since Ryland left not only Jon but also the WWE, when Paul and Stephanie announced that she would be taking time off they didn't say why, but Jon assumed it was because she was avoiding him.

"Have you even tried to call her Jon?" Colby asked as they got ready for the show. Jon shook his head.

"I've been calling her every week but two weeks ago she changed her number. She doesn't want to talk to me." Jon said frowning. Colby nodded as A.J Lee walked in,

"did you hear they're having a past Diva come back for the Susan G. Komen thing tonight?" she said sitting down, Colby and Jon shook their heads,

"do you know who it is?" Colby asked; AJ shook hear head and told them that the only people who knew were Paul, Stephanie and Nikki Bella. Jon looked at the Diva's champion confused.

"Why does Nikki know but not any of the other Divas?" he asked; AJ shrugged and crossed her arms.

"I just hope it isn't Amy, the fans already thing that Phil and her belong together." she said pouting, Colby and Jon rolled their eyes before walking out to get ready for the show.

* * *

-later during Raw-

Miz's Music began playing as MizTV began, he stood smiling in the center of the ring. His furniture was decked out with pink breast cancer ribbons. Miz looked around before he began the show.

"Tonight is all about Susan G. Komen, and my guest is someone who you all know very well, She's my wife's best friend and I am proud to call her my friend." he said before pointing at the jumbo-tron, suddenly 'The Catalyst' by Linkin Park began playing, Nikki Bella walked arm in arm with Ryland as she walked out, A Ultimate Warrior beanie on her head and she wore John Cena's breast cancer awareness shirt. Miz helped her into the ring and sat her down in on of the stools. Nikki sat in the seat next to her and took her hand.

"are you sure it's okay they turn this into the Nikki and Brie show at the end?" Nikki whispered to her, she smiled and nodded then turned to The Miz.

"I was a little surprised when I got your call Miz." she said with a smile; Miz smiled and took her hand.

"well when Maryse told me you're news I knew that you had to come on to MizTV to tell everyone." he said; She smiled sadly and nodded.

Meanwhile backstage Colby ran to find Jon, he found him talking with Renee Young, he frowned and called out to Jon,

"what?" he asked;

"Ryland is here, she's on MizTV right now!" Colby said before pulling him into the green room so he could see it.

"Well Miz, six months ago I was getting ready for my match against Paige when I noticed something strange, I went to the doctor the next day and a week later, I asked Nikki if she would go with me to find out the results. It turned out that I had a lump in my left breast, about a week and a half later I was having surgery, while Nikki and my parents sat in the waiting room." Ryland said; Jon began to get angry, why would she not tell him. "it turned out that I had stage 2B breast cancer, which in my case means The tumor was larger than five centimeters, but did not spread to any axillary lymph nodes."

Nikki stood her hand as she began tearing up.

"did you have to go through chemo?" Miz asked sadly; She nodded and looked at Nikki; she whispered something in Ryland ear, Ryland stood; tears running down her face Nikki stood up and hugged her as she took the mic,

"it was a week after she started Chemo when she called me crying, I hurried to her house and found her sitting on the floor next to her bed with clumps of her hair laying on the pillow. I helped her to the bathroom and we shaved her head. Then we went to a wig store and had some fun trying on wigs."

Ryland smiled and hugged Nikki as Brie Bella's music began playing. Nikki glared up at the ring, Brie smirked and made her way down to the ring.

"sure Nikki, I totally believe this sob story, Oh poor Ryland left because she got sick and her bestie was there the whole way. You don't care about anybody but yourself." she said as she got into the room. Ryland frowned as she took the Mic from Nikki.

"are you kidding me Brie!" she said; "are you seriously being this shallow, Nikki has been there since I got the results."

"anyone can say that they have cancer." she snapped; Ryland frowned and pulled off her beanie showing everyone her bald head.

"did I do this just so Nikki could get a sympathy vote, did I get toxic chemicals pumped into my veins so the fans would feel that Nikki was the better Bella, No, Nikki is the better Bella because when I asked you to come you refused to come because Nikki was coming, and when I told Nikki that I had asked you to come too she said she be there no matter what."

Brie looked at her sadly,

"Ry, I'm so sorry." she said; Ryland shook her head, and hugged Nikki

"I can't stay out here, I don't think I'll make it." she whispered in her ear, Nikki nodded, Miz helped her out of the ring and followed her up the ramp and back stage; John Cena stood waiting for her, she walked back and glanced at him, he frowned at her concerned. Jon walked over to them in enough time to see her collapse.

"Shit." Cena said before catching her, "I told her this segment would be too much."

Jon just stood there staring at how Weak she looked, Cena sighed and called out his name,

"you're going to have to get the doors so I can take her to Nikki's car so we can take her to the hospital." he said before turning to Colby. "can you tell Nikki where we are after she's done with her match against Brie?"

Colby nodded as Jon led Cena to the Garage, Jon stopped,

"Nikki's going to need her car to get to the hospital, why don't we take my car?" he offered; Cena nodded and followed him to the car. When they got into the car Cena quickly pulled out his phone and called the hospital.

"Yea, I need to talk to Dr. Borrow. We talked to him earlier about a cancer patient who was going to be visiting...yes we just wanted to make sure if anything happened that she's be taken care of...yes she fainted...Thank you we'll be there in a couple minutes...thank you." Cena hung up and looked back at Ryland who was laying in the back seat.

"So Cancer..." Jon said with a frown, Cena nodded, "why didn't she tell me? Why did she just break up with me?"

Cena sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know that actual reason but she told me and Nik that she didn't want to be a burden to you." he explained. Jon frowned

"Where is she living now? I went to the house but all of her stuff was gone."

"She's living with her parents. She tried to live by herself but she ended up passing out and tumbling down the stairs. So it was either her mom and dad or me and Nikki, she stayed with us for a couple of days but she said that Nikki was hovering so she moved in with her mom."

Jon nodded and pulled into the hospital parking lot, A doctor and two nurses were waiting for them. Jon quickly put the car in park as Cena jumped out of the car and opened the back door, Ryland was just starting to wake up as Jon picked her up and sat her in the wheel chair. Dr. Borrow asked Cena what happened.

"She fainted after coming back from the segment she was doing, she was supposed to stay out and support Nikki during her match but she came back early. I think she knew she didn't feel right." Cena explained, the Doctor nodded,

"what's going on?" Ryland asked; Jon sighed in relief as the doctor pushed her into a room and helped her into the bed, they began running tests. It only took the doctor a few minutes to figure out what had happened.

"it would seem that Ms. Stan's blood pressure was so low that she passed out." he said; Ryland looked down ashamed, she hadn't ate all day because of the nerves. A nurse walked in with orange juice and a package of crackers. She quietly ate and sipped the orange avoiding the gaze of her ex boyfriend. Jon just stared at her, his emotions everywhere, he was mad at her but he also was worried.

"why didn't you tell me?" he asked; Ryland frowned and looked at Cena, "I didn't ask him, Ryland, I asked you, now why didn't you tell me."

Cena stood up.

"look just calm down, she can't get too upset." He warned. Jon shot him a dirty look before shoving him out of the way.

"I loved you, Ryland, I would have stayed by your side. I would have been there for you!" Jon said; "you just had to tell me, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Ryland jumped and looked at Jon.

"I didn't want you to see me like this, I didn't want you to help me, you had just got that Movie deal, you were going up the WWE ladder."

"I would have quit it all for you, Ry." he whispered, Ryland frowned

"that's why I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to quit. Not for me," she said, Jon took her hand and made her look at him.

"whatever you want Ryland." he said, Tears welled up in Ryland's eyes as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Jon." she told him, he frowned and broke the hug to pull her into a kiss. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh." Jon whispered. "it's okay, I love you Ryland and I always will."

Ryland smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

-A year later-

Nikki stood beside Ryland in an Aqua dress, While her best friend stood in front of the mirror Playing with the strand of pearls that were around her neck.

"you look beautiful Ry." Nikki told her as she brushed imaginary dust off of the gown. Ryland smiled sadly, Nikki frowned. "hey, what's wrong?"

"what if he changes his mind?" Ryland whispered. Nikki smiled and hugged the bride as best she could without messing the train up.

"I've never seen a man look at his soon-to-wife like Jon, the Little looks he gives you when he think no one is looking, I wished John would look at me like that."

Ryland laughed and turned to Nikki,

"He does, sweetie, Cena is more than in love you with you." she told her best friend as Brie, who was dressed in a dress that matched Nikki's, but a different shade of blue, walked in.

"it's time." she said whispered, Ryland smiled as Brie hugged her. Maryse walked after her and grinned. Her dressed matched the twins but was a darker shade of blue.

"Ryland, you look very beautiful." she said; Ryland took her hands and felt herself tear up. She hugged her Maid of Honor before her father walked in.

"Ready to go Princess?" he asked holding out his arm, Ryland smiled and took her father's arm as they walked into the entry way to the church, Her three bridesmaid went to stand with their groomsmen. Maryse with Colby, Nikki with Joe (Roman Reigns) and Brie was walking with Phil Brooks. One by one they walked down through the church, until the wedding march began, the doors opened and Ryland walked through the doors catching Jon's eyes, he grinned like a madman as the love of his life made her way closer to him. He mouthed that he loved her, her smile widened as she said it back to him. They made it up to the front of the church and her father placed Ryland's hand into Jon's.

"you take care of my girl you hear?" her father whispered to Jon, Jon laughed and nodded.

"I will sir." he said before pulling Ryland's hand to meet his lips. Ryland smiled before they turned to the pastor so the ceremony could begin.

* * *

Whelp there it is, The end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i loved writing it!

VRS


End file.
